


Spin The Bottle

by ShipMistress



Series: Hiccstrid One-Short, Shorts, and Drabbles [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Modern AU, Party Games, Spin the Bottle, drunk party night, ridiculous dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid agree: Their relationship is too fresh to expose it to their overly nosy friends. But when a game of drunk Spin the Bottle presents them with a dare including ice cubes... They  might be too distracted to care.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One-Short, Shorts, and Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974784
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? This is just another piece of mindless fluff for my OTP. And I had _a lot_ of fun looking up various dares for this short! 😁

With one fluid motion, Hiccup manoeuvred his car into a free but terrifyingly narrow parking space. 

_Show-off,_ Astrid thought to herself, even as she was smiling fondly. Luckily, it was too dark for him to see; in practical tasks like this, her boyfriend was more than confident enough already.

_Boyfriend…_ That word still sounded so strange, at least in regards to Hiccup. Even in her own head. 

"So… what's the plan?"

"What plan?" Her hand was already on the handle to open the door, but at the tense tone of his voice, she paused.

Hiccup motioned toward the house in front of them, the Thorston’s home. Through the windows, they could see that most if not all of their friends were already there, getting ready for the twins' monthly meet-up. The times where they’d spent every day together as they’d done in high school or college might be over, but that didn't mean they couldn't stay in touch anymore. Or have ridiculous and silly sleepover parties.

"I mean, what are we, officially?" Hiccup elaborated. "What do we tell them, how do we behave?"

"Oh, that…" 

Astrid bit her lip, pondering. After all, it had been only two weeks since her and Hiccup’s years-long friendship had turned into something _more_. She honestly couldn't be happier about the days filled with joy, about the nights of the previous weekend she’d spent in his arms, or about how his hand in hers felt so incredibly right and the way his easy smile made something in her chest flutter every single time again. And yet...

“I think… I’d rather not tell them,” she eventually replied in a low whisper. 

Hiccup audibly exhaled. “All right.” He paused, and Astrid could almost _hear_ the gears in his head turning. “But, uh… Do we really care if they know about us?” 

She took a moment to think, shrugging a little insecurely. “I mean… we don’t, I guess,” she said, feeling the heat of a blush on her cheeks. Reflexively, she pushed a strand of hair out of her face to hide it, even though it was too dark for Hiccup to notice anyway. How could she explain how she felt and at the same time reassure him that she wasn’t _embarrassed_ to be with him? “It’s… all so new, you know? For now, I just want to share it with you. Does that make sense?”

Slowly, Hiccup nodded, the outline of his unruly hair moving in the dim light. “I… guess it does.” 

He reached for the handle of his door to get out of the car, but Astrid took his hand and pulled him back. She didn’t want him to feel rejected, because that _really_ wasn’t why she wanted to keep their secret a little longer. Awkwardly leaning over to the driver seat, she pressed her lips to his in a sultry kiss. Hiccup grunted in surprise, but only one heartbeat later, his arms wound around her, taking her into one of his embraces she loved so much. Smiling against his lips, Astrid deepened the kiss, opened her mouth to let his tongue slide against her own before she pulled back again. 

“We _will_ tell them, tomorrow morning at the lastest, okay? I just want the time to be right. If we tell them right away, they wouldn’t stop teasing and questioning us all evening.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean,” he hummed. “And it’s okay with me, to wait, I mean. You’re right, of course, you are. One of the infamous Thorston parties with drinks and fun and bantering certainly isn’t the best time. Can you imagine the endless ribbing? Although, I bet Snot’s face would be to die for. He’s been bragging about getting you to date him one day since _forever_.”

Astrid snorted. “As if I’d ever.” She placed another quick peck onto Hiccup’s lips. “I think I choose much better.”

His face lit up, visible even in the dim light. “Alright. Let’s get in there before they start worrying where we are.”

At the door, they were greeted by an already tipsy Ruff – although, with the twins, that wasn't always easy to tell.

"Heeeyyy," she drawled, and pushed glasses filled with colourful cocktails into their hands. "There you are! We thought you two had gotten lost somewhere. Or were making out on Hiccup's backseat." Both Hiccup and Astrid stiffened, but Ruff apparently hadn’t been serious, giggling as if she’d made a great joke. "Come in, come in. We've just been waiting for you before we get started.” Ruff disappeared inside, and Hiccup and Astrid shared a bemused smile before they followed her. 

_Just good we live so close together_ , Astrid thought as they took off their coats and shoes and placed their over-night bags by the stairs. That way, nobody wondered why they arrived together; they'd picked each other up ever since Hiccup had gotten his first motorbike so many years ago. 

Ruff had been right, everyone else was already there. Snot, Fishlegs, Eret and Dagur, and even Cami had made it in time for once. They were greeted with the usual excitement of not having seen each other in a while, and the first hour or so was spent on eating delivered pizza, drinking cocktails and beer, and filling each other in on their lives. Eret and Dagur had finally started looking into apartments to move in together, Cami had met a girl at a club a few days back and planned to meet her again next week – a good sign after her bad break up three months ago from her noticeably absent ex – and Snot, Fishlegs, and the twins had successfully survived another week of their _outdoor experience weeks_ at the college. When it was Hiccup’s turn, he animatedly talked about the new puppy his parents had gotten a couple of weeks back, even had pictures ready, and Astrid was proud to announce that she’d _finally_ gotten herself a motorcycle.

“Hah!” Dagur exclaimed, clapping once, loudly. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the adrenaline forever. See? We finally rubbed off on her.” He nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. 

Eret, however, merely snorted. “You know, Dag… I think it was more Hiccup’s success than ours. With them being friends since forever and all?” 

“Yeah,” Astrid quickly jumped in. “Hiccup wouldn’t stop talking about how great motorbikes are, so I got one just to shut up his annoying babbling.”

Eret smirked. “Totally makes sense…”

She wasn’t sure whether she liked the expression on Eret’s face as he looked her and Hiccup over. But he directly changed the topic by downing the rest of his beer and offering to get new drinks, so she didn’t bother wondering further. She did exchange a quick glance with Hiccup, though, just to feel a little more at ease. Was Eret suspecting something?

It felt strange to Astrid to keep this secret, to not tell her friends what was on the forefront of her mind at any given moment. How happy she was that she and Hiccup had made up their mind after so long, how she’d rather move over to the couch or one of the big bean bags where she could cuddle up to him, how she constantly wanted to peck his cheek or his lips, just on a whim. 

But at the same time, she really didn’t want to elaborate, not just yet. If they told this news now, the questions would never end. And because she knew her friends and their state of drunkenness, the questions wouldn’t be modest or sensible in any way. And their relationship was just too new, to her and in general, to burden it with this condensed kind of curiosity. 

After every piece of pizza was eaten and everyone was at least a little bit tipsy, Ruff and Tuff insisted, as always, on playing a game to pass some time. However, their choice didn’t just let Astrid raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Spin the bottle?” Snot asked, incredulously. “Are you serious? What are we, twelve?”

Dagur, totally the grown-up man he was – not – snickered. "If you were twelve, Ret and I would be eighteen already and _way_ too cool to play with toddlers like you." 

"Yes, yes, grandpa," Tuff waved Dagur off. "Come, sit down over there and I'll bring you your rheumatic blanket in a minute."

Everyone chuckled at Dagur's grumpy face, until Fishlegs was the first one to sober up again. "Seriously though," he mumbled. "We're not playing the _'seven minutes in Valhalla'_ version, right?"

To Astrid's relief, Ruff shook her head. "Naw, we're not _really_ twelve, remember? Also, I think there's barely a combination left that we _didn’t_ already have." She looked around, thinking. "Yeah, I at least have been _to Valhalla_ with all of you. No, I've been thinking of something else. I prepared these–" she held up a stack of paper cards, "–with entertaining dares. We pull a card and then spin the bottle to see who's the lucky winner who gets to perform. And I'm telling you, some of these dares…" She trailed off, snickering.

Snorting, Astrid shook her head. At least, there was _nothing_ that would be too embarrassing to perform before her friends. They all know each other for too long to be fazed. 

_As long as I don't have to kiss Snot or something_ , she thought, shuddering. It was bad enough that he sat down to her left when they all made themselves comfortable on the cushions lying in a large circle on the ground. Hiccup had a point, after all. Snot still hadn’t stopped trying to hit on her, even though she’d made it clear, more than once, that she wasn’t interested. 

She’d managed to have Hiccup sitting at her right, and even though she really wanted to reach over and take his hand or snuggle into his arm, she tried to be content with at least having him close. She just hoped Ruff’s game would provide enough of a distraction to not go crazy with longing. 

As it turned out, the game was _more_ than sufficiently distracting. In fact, it was absolutely hilarious and great fun. It started out with something relatively harmless. Not that _“Let everyone look through your phone for a minute”_ couldn’t be embarrassing, but since the bottle had picked Fishlegs as the _victim_ , it wasn’t all that exciting, either. 

“Seriously? All you have on your phone are pictures of _your dog?”_

Snot actually seemed surprised by that fact, which Astrid found almost as amusing as the cute picture of Meatlug sleeping in a highly uncomfortable-looking position. 

“Now, I’m mad we didn’t get the chance to look at _your_ phone, Snot,” Cami shot back, smirking. “Although, I bet it’s just full of gross porn.”

“Oh, shut up, Cami,” Snot grumbled. “As if yours would look any different.”

Laughing, Cami stuck her tongue out at Snot, and Astrid couldn’t suppress a grin. If Snot was trying to embarrass _Cami_ then he’d have to do a lot better. 

The next dare was honest to the Gods _hilarious_ , making Astrid wonder whether the twins had looked them up somewhere or had come up with them themselves. Generally, she thought they must have looked them up, but ‘having to bend at the waist so that the person was looking through their legs and then run backwards until they were able to tag someone with their butt’ was _such_ a Thorston thing to think of! And, fitting enough, Tuff ended up as the one to do it, stumbling around with everyone laughing as they tried to escape. Being pretty far from sober made it even funnier; Tuff stumbled and landed on his butt at least three times and _not_ colliding with the others was practically impossible as everyone tried to get away from Tuff. And if Astrid enjoyed running into Hiccup and staying in his embrace after they kept each other from falling for a little longer than was necessary? Well, in the general chaos, nobody noticed. 

Astrid had to admit that this game idea was definitely one of the best the twins ever had, it was such fun! They got to watch Ruff weeping and wailing her way through five minutes of her begging the person next to her, Dagur, not to leave her for the person on her other side, Cami. The combination alone was hilarious, and Ruff’s acting skills were excellent. By the end, they were all crying with laughter. 

They got to watch Cami perform a pole dance without a pole, which she managed surprisingly well, and then Dagur doing a belly dance _‘as if his life depended on it’_. As expected, he went all out, earning himself cheering and applause from everyone, and Astrid wouldn’t have been surprised if a similar performance might get repeated in Eret’s and Dagur’s bedroom on another day. 

Hiccup got off easily, having to speak in an accent for the following five rounds. Not a difficult challenge, given how well he was able to imitate his father and uncle, but still always entertaining. Almost as entertaining as Eret serenading him – specifically the person to his right. Just like with Dagur, subtlety wasn’t in Eret’s nature, so he went all out, using his best singing voice, falling to his knees, and arms gesturing wildly. It was a fantastic spectacle to watch. 

Astrid herself was more than content with her first dare, doing as many push-ups as she could – and then one more. 43 wasn’t exactly a record number for her, but still good enough to show off a little. Fishlegs and Snot were visibly impressed, the twins miming to be bored to death, and Eret and Dagur who were gym-buffs just like her cheered her on right through to the end. The best reaction was certainly Hiccup’s though, his eyes dazed as she stood up again. Other men she’d dated had been intimidated by her strength, but with Hiccup, it was the opposite. He loved how strong she was, had even admitted that it turned him on, and seeing how it affected him now made her blush more than anything else. Gods, he was just perfect, accepting and even _loving_ her just the way she was.

Snot had less luck with his first dare, relatively speaking. To Astrid, it would have been nothing, but _‘posting an embarrassing picture to your social media account’_ was clearly something Snot loathed. She half expected him to take the post down again as soon as he could, but the twins would make sure that it never truly vanished.

They played several rounds with more dares to follow, like opening a bag of chips with nothing but your mouth – Tuff excelled! – and picking someone from the group to give you a spanking. Poor Fishlegs was probably one of the few, if not the only one, who had _not_ wanted that dare, but Astrid assumed that Cami went gentle on her childhood friend. Snot did a surprisingly decent job at doing a magic trick, and Eret had to run around the house three times with a handful of ice cubes shoved down his underwear. A rather unpleasant experience, if his high-pitched yelps and unashamed curses were anything to go by.

“Oh, oh, oh, _finally!”_ Ruff sing-songed when she picked another of her cards, a far-too-innocent grin on her face. “I’ve been waiting for this one! Okay, listen up. Snot, put that glass down, I need you all to be sober enough to get this joke.” 

As if Snot drinking one more mouthful would change anything, Astrid thought giddily, clearly not unaffected by the alcohol herself. At least the twins had accepted not to mix too much alcohol into their drinks during these parties, or else nobody would be conscious anymore by now. 

“Okay, ready?” Ruff looked around until she had everyone’s attention. “So, here’s what the next vict– erm, participant has to do. Hiccup in between every word for the next five rounds.” She looked around, grinning victoriously. 

There was a moment or three of silence before snickering could be heard from all over the room. Oh, how they were all acting like the grown-ups they were supposed to be – not! 

Hiccup groaned loudly, his head falling back against the wall behind him with an audible _thump!_ “Seriously? We’re down to nickname jokes again?”

“We never left that level, H,” Tuff replied with clear satisfaction in his voice.

“Oh, come on,” Ruff giggled. “You’ve got to admit, it’s awesome! I just _had_ to include this one when I found it!”

“So, do I get this right?” Dagur threw in, a mischievous grin on his face. “I have to do Hiccup between every word I say? This will be a looong game!” He gestured at the bottle between them. “But okay, I can do that! Spin that thing. I’m _so_ ready for this dare!”

Caught somewhere between exasperation and fits of laughing, Hiccup groaned, “Oh, Gods…”

Astrid bit her lip at that sound. She had to keep herself from blurting out an overly-excited _‘Me too!’_. Tipsy as she was, she couldn’t help her thoughts regularly wandering to her right, to Hiccup and to all the things she wanted to do with him to draw more of those groans out of him. But even just putting her hand in his for the tiniest of skin-to-skin contact would draw more attention than they’d agreed upon. So instead, she looked at Dagur, eyebrows raised and with the appropriate amount of amusement on her face. 

“You know, Dag,” Eret deadpanned. “Given how much you talk, you’d both die of exhaustion.” There wasn’t the slightest hint of jealousy in his words, just dry amusement and a certain glint in his eyes. Given the boys’ open and relaxed attitude toward their relationship, Eret probably wouldn’t mind _watching_ such a spectacle. “But if you want, I volunteer in case you want to practise first. Though maybe not today.” 

Dagur pouted. “Spoilsports...” He took the bottle and gave it a good spin, then actually groaned in disappointment when the top didn’t point at him… but at Snot instead.

All eyes were on him, expectantly waiting for his reaction, but Snot just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _– hic! –_ I _– hic! –_ won’t _– hic! –_ do _– hic! –_ my _– hic! –_ cousin!”

Everyone burst out laughing and the game continued, with a noticeably quiet Snot for a few minutes. 

Another highlight of the evening was certainly Tuff acting like a chicken for a solid ten minutes, and Ruff got off easily by letting her brother shave her legs; everyone knew it wasn’t the first time he did that. 

“Okay, the next one can go two ways,” Ruff announced, frowning at the card in her hand. “ _‘Transfer an ice cube from the mouth of one of the persons next to you to your own.’_ Now, the obvious way is a kiss, but we’ve done that so often, it’s getting boring. So I want to suggest a funnier way. One has to spit the ice cube out in a high arc and the other has to catch it with their mouth. Which method you use is up to you.” 

“Ew, isn’t that a bit gross?” Fishlegs complained. 

Cami snorted. “Not grosser than other things we’ve done. Remember that one time we tried to make the most horrid concoctions to drink we could imagine? Now, _that_ was gross!”

“Uh, don’t remind me.” He shuddered at the memory, and Astrid really couldn’t blame him.

Snot leaned over to her. “I’d still choose the kiss,” he whispered, winking at her.

It made her roll her eyes, made her want to shove it in his face that the only one of those present – no, the only one in general! – she wanted to kiss was Hiccup. Hiccup had been right, seeing Snot’s reaction would be _hilarious._

“Okay, on we go,” Ruff announced, spinning the bottle with a flourish. “Here’s hoping to see some ice cubes fly around the room now.”

Only halfway interested in flying ice cubes, Astrid reached for her cocktail standing on a low sideboard behind her. Her head was buzzing pleasantly, and she really rather wanted to keep it that way. She only started to pay attention to the game again when Snot next to her leaned forward.

“Ah, yes!” he exclaimed. “That’s it, slow down, little bottle. I’m right here. Yeah, that’s right, and now stop. No, don’t go further, I’m here, no, wait…” 

Astrid stiffened, her eyes on the slowly spinning bottle now, too. _Please, don’t pick Snot!_ , she thought desperately. He would pick her as a partner, that much was clear, and she really did _not_ want that! He could be a great friend, but she wished he'd get rid of his fixation about them dating one day.

"Ahh, so close…" Snot whined as the bottle spun past him and got to a halt just a few moments later. 

He slumped back into his bean bag, and Astrid relaxed as well, sighing in relief. Danger averted, for now at least. Her good mood didn't last long, though; only until she noticed that everyone's eyes were lingering _on her_.

"Well?" Ruff asked, grinning. "Who and how is it going to be?"

_Of course!_

Astrid groaned inwardly. The bottle spinning past Snot meant that it had landed on her. Somehow, her alcohol-addled brain hadn't made that connection right away. 

Grimacing, she accepted the small cooling tank with the ice cube. And now? _One of the persons next to her_ meant either Snot or Hiccup. Well, at least _that_ was a choice easily made. She turned to her right.

"Eh, what? Oh, come on, babe. You can't be serious! _Him?_ Really?"

But Astrid studiously ignoring Snot's complaints behind her as she turned to Hiccup as her partner. Snot had never mattered, now even less than ever before. But what was she supposed to do now?

It should be an easy question, she mused. She wasn't in the mood – or sensible state of balance – for silly acrobatics like catching a flying cube with her mouth. And she _really_ wanted to kiss Hiccup! The question was just… would she be able to hold back and be content with an _awkward dare-kiss between friends?_

When her eyes found his, she found the same question written there, his cheeks endearingly flushed. The others would assume he was embarrassed, having known about his crush on her for _ages_ when he'd only confessed it to her a couple of weeks ago. But that was good, wasn't it? When they wouldn't expect anything? 

She took one smaller ice cube from the tank, her mind whirling. All evening, it had felt weird not to acknowledge their relationship to the people that mattered most to them. But now? Now, it wasn't just about _not telling them_. It was about _actively lying to fool them._ And for what? To keep their feelings a secret? As if they were something embarrassing, something dirty or forbidden, something to be ashamed of?

That didn't feel right!

Slowly, her eyes wandered from the cube in her hand to Hiccup's again, and she didn't even need to say or do anything. Hiccup had come to the same conclusion as she had; she could see it in his eyes, clear as crystal.

Without ever looking away from him, she crawled to where Hiccup was sitting and straddled his lap, ignoring the sounds of surprise from their friends. His hands landed on her hips to steady her, the gesture natural and sure. Nothing like it had been in the beginning when he'd been shy and careful. It had been sweet then, but she preferred him like this; bolt, confident, not afraid of her reaction.

She held her gaze locked to his intense eyes, even as she lifted her hand and he obediently opened his mouth to let her place the ice cube on his tongue. However, all obedience was gone a second later and got replaced by mischief when he closed his mouth again and tilted his head in a clear _'come and get it!'_ motion.

Smirking, she took the challenge. She was dimly aware of the others gaping, but the moment her lips touched his, she couldn’t care less about them. In an instant, they were lost in their own little bubble, just she and Hiccup giving in to the demanding longing that had built itself up all night.

It started as a relatively chaste kiss, just her lips brushing over his. Astrid hummed at the contact, having missed it dearly over the past few hours. Her hands rose to cradle his jaw and his neck, just feeling the heat of his skin and the pleasant scratch of his stubbles, while his were still on her hips, reflexively pulling her closer. His warmth seeped into her even through their clothes, his chest against her own, his legs beneath her. It felt wonderful, and she wouldn’t have minded staying like this forever.

However, she did remember Hiccup’s challenge, the ice in his mouth. Her tongue poked out, gliding over his lips before pushing to demand access. With a rumbling moan from deep within his chest, Hiccup complied. The cold of the ice made her shiver, but not in a bad way. His hands glided up her back, one hauling her closer as the other wandered on to caress her side, her breast. The memory of their watching friends flickered up in Astrid's mind, but only for a heartbeat before it was gone again, pushed aside by her desire to be close to him.

Their kiss became deeper as she tried to somehow get a hold onto the ice. Hiccup was good at pushing it around, always out of reach, and it left their tongues whirling around inside his mouth. Without her help, her body followed, shifting in Hiccup's lap and grinding down, seeking, wanting more. 

She couldn't say for how long they made out like this. Endlessly. Not long enough. By the time Astrid pulled back, the ice cube she held victoriously between her teeth was barely more than a tiny shard, only moments away from melting completely. 

"Ha! I won!" she stated, grinning. 

Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head. "You know, Milady, it was never about _winning,_ right? Besides, I don't feel like I've lost, either." 

He leaned in for another kiss, just a quick peck on her lips but it was enough to make her hum pleasantly. 

"Mmmh, very true…"

"Okay, did I miss a memo? What just _happened?"_

Tuff's disbelieving exclamation made the bubble abound them burst. Sheepishly, Astrid turned in Hiccup's lap to look at their friends. Their faces showed expressions of surprise and shock in varying degrees, a little smugness mixed into it in Cami's and Eret's case. 

"Uh, well… the thing is–" 

Hiccup began, and Astrid went on. 

"–We might have something else to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and reactions always welcome! :) 
> 
> And for those wondering: No, I haven't forgotten _For The Love Of A Princess!_ The next chapter is written and in its final editing stage. :)


End file.
